Shades
by Kali1
Summary: Blackmail, most foul.


**Shades**

**By Kali**

**Part 1**

In an elegant penthouse hotel suite, lit with candles, a man with graying brown hair and bright blue eyes stared off into the distance, admiring the city view. 

"I never get tired of this. Such beauty." 

"Yes, it's breathtaking, sir," commented an entering young man with red hair, and hazel eyes. He carried several manila folders with him. One of which he dropped hastily into the garbage. The rest he placed upon the marble coffee table. 

"Do you have the data ready?" The older man asked, as he reclined on the black leather couch. 

"Yeah. Sir, here are some of your options for potential contacts on this world." 

"Okay, lay them on me." 

The young man handed him one of the folders. "Mr. Sinister." 

The older man briefly thumbed through the file, before tossing it away. "Eh. What can he do, that I can't? Genetically speaking, I mean." 

"The Shadow King." 

"Temptation would be jealous. And a jealous Temptation is a very bad thing. Next?" 

"Apocalypse." 

"Boring fart with a Darwin complex. Next?" 

"Emma Frost." 

"Ooooh, she's hot. But, I've already got a pet telepath. Next." 

"That's it. The team is still doing research on some other denizens of this world." 

"Drat! Wait, what's that in the garbage?" 

"The so-called Master of Magnetism, Magneto. I threw his info away, because he could be a danger to you." 

"Hmmm…. This one… has possibilities." 

"But he can kill you!?" 

"That's the whole idea." 

"Huh?!" 

"Think! Metal can harm me, so what better way to protect myself, than to have my own little metal repeller." 

"He'll never join you." 

"Not of his own free will, no. But… You want someone to do something for you? Well, you just got to know the right buttons to push. And once you know the buttons, the rest is easy." 

* * *

Amelia slammed the front door shut in exhaustion and frustration. Her air conditioning was on the fritz, her car needed repairs, and she had just gotten off of a 12 hour shift at the hospital. Where they had been overwhelmingly busy due to fireworks related injuries. All she wanted to do, was take a bubble bath, indulge in some Dreyer's Dreamery, and watch a movie. But that was not to be. She noticed a solitary figure slumped on her couch, holding his head in discomfort.

"Magnus?! But you…" 

"That wasn't me." 

"Then who?!" 

"Don't know." 

"Does Charles know?" 

"No. Look, I need for you to teleport me somewhere." 

"Huh?! Why? Why can't you just fly there yourself?" 

"I can't, because my powers may trip some sensors. I can't take the risk of anyone finding me at that location." 

"Why?" 

"Amelia, please don't ask me that." 

"Fine. Can you at least tell me what prompted this little impromptu visit? Please?" 

"I had a visitor last night. Someone who knew a lot about me. Someone, I know next to nothing about. Except that he knew where to find me and expects me to join him for some inexplicable reason. Be his lackey." 

* * *

They arrived at their destination, a tranquil forest, with various flowers in bloom, and a creek trickling by. Magnus quickly hurried to a nearby oak tree. Amelia couldn't see what he was looking at from where she was standing, but, whatever it was turned his face ashen.

"Magnus?" She asked, concerned. 

"She's gone," Magnus whispered, horrified. He collapsed to the ground in defeat, burying his head in his hands. 

"Who? Magnus, what is going on here?!" 

"Amelia… He knew she was here. How?! I was so careful…" 

"Magnus, are you… are you talking about…. Anya?" 

"……." 

"Anya was buried here, wasn't she? Why would someone take her body?" 

"I can think of a few reasons." 

"Sinister?" 

"This wasn't done by Sinister." 

"No. It was done by me," said a man with graying brown hair and bright blue eyes. 

"Who?" Amelia asked. 

"Shaw Gardner, Ma'am," the man responded in a pleasant tone. 

All the same, it brought a chill to Amelia. 

"Where is she?!?" 

"No need to be hostile, Magnus. I'll take you to your little girl. You're just gonna hafta agree to something first." 

"No. I want to see her first." 

"No can do." 

"Then no deal." 

"Fine. Here's a video shot of her, just a few hours ago.," Shaw said, as he conjured up a video camera out of thin air. 

"Anya," Magnus murmured in shock. Gingerly holding the camera in his hand. 

"My God," Amelia whispered. 

"She's… she's speaking English?!" 

"Yes. A little gift. Makes things much easier." 

* * *

"Poppa, poppa!" Anya happily cried out, as she saw her father enter the room. She rushed into his arms, into his fierce embrace. Magnus didn't know what to say, he just held her.

"Reuniting a parent and child just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Shaw beamed. 

"You're blackmailing him! You piece of…." Amelia hissed. 

"Uh, Uh, Uh. Not very becoming of a lady such as yourself." 

"Shut up!" Magnus bellowed. 

"I wouldn't do that in front of the child." 

"Leave. Now!" Magneto yelled. 

"Sure, okay. I'll see you on Tuesday, at the location we discussed," Shaw said, as he headed towards the door. He paused a moment, then turned around, an eerie smile on his face. "Oh, and you're telepath proof, by the way. So, no contacting that Xavier fella. 'Cause if you do… well… it just ain't gonna be pretty. Not for you…. And not for the little darling over there. Got it?" 

Magnus glared at Shaw with barely contained rage. 

"Good," Shaw said, as he gave Magnus a big toothy grin. "I am so very glad that we understand each other. Good night, all." 

"Poppa?" 

"Shhh….. Anya…" 

"Where's Momma?" 

"I… I." 

* * *

Amelia had tried comforting him. Invited them to stay at her place. He was too numb to say no.

He watched as Anya gulped down the food that Amelia offered her. His own plate remaining untouched. He watched as she gleefully tried to help with the dishes, being forced to stand tip-toe in order to do so. 

Anya was enchanted by the TV. Fascinated by all the little stories that played out on the screen. Murmuring and giggling in amazement. Amelia had dug out one of her own favorite Disney classics, Lilo and Stitch. As Anya watched, entranced by Stitch's antics, Magnus took a brief respite in the kitchen. Staring glossy-eyed out the kitchen window. 

"Magnus? Are you okay?" 

"……….." 

"She seems well-adjusted." 

"Does she?" 

"Yes. Look, I'm going to go get the extra blankets. If you need to talk, I'm here for you." 

Magnus couldn't sleep that night. He just spent the night watching Anya sleep. Fearing she would disappear. Envying her peaceful innocence, and vowing to protect that. In the morning, she got up, and innocently asked for her Momma again. It was as if, no time had passed for her. 

****

**Dis****claimer:** _All Marvel characters belong to Marvel. This little story is meant as pure harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it._


End file.
